Mystery Munks
by Brellanette Rocks
Summary: Okay cruddy title. Anyway The Chipmunks and Chipettes are going to a new proforming arts school, but when people are starting to disappear whats going on? AxB AxOC SxJ SxOC JxOC BxOC TxE! Featuring Kaylee Seville! Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I know I probably should be working on my other stories but I had this on my mind so I at least wanted to start it before someone else thinks of it! So I don't own the munks, ettes or Kaylee Seville. Just my OCs!

"Guys why must summer end!" Alvin shouted dramaticly flailing his arms.

"Well Alvin at least we're going to a proforming arts school which means no math." Simon stated.

"Wait no math, none at all?" Jeanette asked.

"None, sad huh?" Simon replyed.

"Sad? No great I hate math!" Jeanette replyed back smiling ear to ear.

"Okay, so what'd you guys to major in." Eleanor said trying to change the subject.

"Acting, and singing." Brittany and Alvin said at almost the same time, then bursted out laughing.

"Singing, dancing, and acting." Jeanette said.

"Wait Jeanette you told me you don't dance." Simon said to his friend.

"I don't. But I want to try you know." She replyed then punched his arm playfully.

"Well I am majoring in singing and technical arts." Simon said rubbing his arm from the playful attack.

"Same as Alvin and Brittany." Theodore said.

"Dido with Theo." Kaylee said. "How about you and Brett?" (A/N Brett will be the Chipettes 13 year old brother who skipped a grade.)

"Same." Brett and Eleanor said at excactly the same time.

"So guys have fun. See you guys in the summer and on breaks." Rebecca said. "Oh and Kay and Munks Dave says to give you guys his love so there you go," She said putting her hands in a heart postion. "Dave's love."

"Okay bye." Everyone said as the two 13 year olds and the six 14 year olds borded their plane.

"Brett, are you going to sit next to me?" Kaylee asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure." He replyed causualy. Then took their seats. Simon sat with Jeanette, Alvin with Brittany, and Eleanor with Theodore.

*At a dorm room*

"Joelenne! Get up first day of school now!" A tall chipmunk girl with light red fur and blue eyes yelled throwing a yellow pillow at her older sister (A/N Joelenne is older than this girl by 10 minuetes)

"Penny! Will you shut your trap!" Joelenne, a slightly shorter chipette with light brown hair and hazel eyes yelled throwing the pillow back.

"Guys enough we'll be late for school!" Another smaller, slightly chubbier chipette with black hair and green eyes yelled over her older sisters' constant bickering.

"Sorry Cami I'll go get dressed." Joelenne said then put on her jean shorts and orange and white baseball shirt and on put her hair in her normal high side pony. Then Penny put on her riped jeans, yellow and grey striped tee shirt, and white nerd glasses (A/N the ones that Joe Jonas wears) and just combed out her hair so it flows just below her shoulders. Cami put on her favorite jean skirt and a turqouis blue tank top and put her hair in low pigtails and braided them.

"Guys we have to get to school, now!" Cami yelled and they rushed to their first class.  
*At school*  
"We're here!" Brittany squealed. (A/N I've noticed I use the word squeal a lot in my stories)

"Awesome this is going to be fantastic!" Alvin said punching his fists in the air.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'm in any classes with you guys!" Simon said reading over his class list.

"Here let me see everyones lists." Jeanette started then everyone gave her their lists, "Okay you have all your classes with me, Simon," she continued, " But we have none with any one else."

"Hey Ellie, I have all my classes with you!" Theodore said happily.

"Alvie all my classes are with you! But none with Ellie or Theo, or Simon, or Jeanie." Brittany squealed once more. (A/N Ha see) Then the bell rang they all shut their lockers and walked to their classes.

Hey guys hope you liked this! I'll try to make the next chapter longer! The next chapter will be the start of the mystery. R&R. Please write reviews! Oh and read my other stories, Stranded on Unknown Island, Young Love, Dear Diary, IM Instant Munks, I Dare you, Bad Day, and Suite Life With Munks. Chapter 2 will be coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"So guys I'm Marissa Greene, you can all call me Marissa or Missa and I'm your new homeroom teacher." Missa said. Simon sighed, this was going to be a long year. Jeanette nearly jumped out of her seat, Yay this is going to be fantastic, she thought. "So for now you guys can go around, talk, and stuff since I have nothing planned for you guys. Then when the bell rings you guys'll go off to who knows what class."

"Hi I'm Penelope Yunker, but you can call me Penny, this is my third year here, considering this is middle school and high school, but I would like to know if you're Jeanette Miller." A 14 year old chipette with long straight red-gold hair said smiling.

"Yes I'm Jeanette, but you can call me Jen, Jenny, Jean, Jeanie, or just plain Jeanette." Jeanette replyed smiling back.

"By any chance do you know Simon Se-Seville." Penny asked struggling to pronouce Simon's last name.

"Yes, if you don't mind my asking why do you know our names?"

"Oh I'm Simon's welcoming buddy, and my friend Austin is yours he was to shy to come over and ask you so he asked me to."

"Oh, well Simon is over there." Jeanette said pointing to Simon who was just sitting while two girls where giggling and flirting with him and he was flirting a bit back.

"Thanks!" Penny said then started to walk away then turned around. "Oh and that's Austin over there." She said pointing to a munk with deep red fur, a brown tee shirt, jeans, and brown nerd glasses (like the ones Penny has I'll just call em' nerd glasses.) So then Jeanette walked over to her welcoming buddy, Austin.

"Hi." Jeanette said sitting next to Austin.

"Oh hi are you Jeanette Miller?" Austin asked shyly.

"Yeah I am so you must be Austin..." She trailed off.

"Sheets, we could talk while we're in here."

"Okay, so are you and Penny together?"

"No but when I gather the courage to ask her out then maybe."

"That's great."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who's that guy flirting with Penny?" Austin asked outraged.

"What is Simon thinking!" Jeanette said upset.

"You know him?" Jeanette nodded. "Tell him to keep his hands off Pen Pen."

"Oh well you see I can't, it's really hard for me to talk to him, I'm sorta really shy." She said.  
...

"Hey you guys I'm yo teacher, Jefferey Hill, but ya'll can call me Da Hill." Da Hill said. Brett nearly bursted out laughing. Kaylee snickered. "So um, well you see my wife just had a baby so I didn't have time to a you know do like anything, so talk and do whateves."

"Are you Brett Miller?" A flirty voice said from behind him. He turned around to find a tall blonde (Human) girl with green eyes, batting her eye lashes.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm your welcoming buddy, welcome." She said running her fingers up and down his arms.

"Oh, and your name is..."

"Montanie Blaunk, but you can call me Montie." She whispered in his ear.

"Okay this is just wrong sorry I'm kinda with someone." He said pointing to Kaylee.

"Oh I'll get you, Kaylee Seville, I will have my man." Montie mumbled as she walked away.

"Hi so okay do you guys like magic tricks?" The teacher asked, the class was silent. "Um kay, so you see my name, now you know my name, all done." She said while pointing to her name, the board said Danielle.

"Um, Danielle, what do we do?" Brittany asked.

"I don't care today all teachers were instructed to have there students talk to eachother." Danielle replyed. "So begin!"

"Are you Alvin Seville?" Joelenne asked.

"Why yes, yes I am, let me sign something for you." Alvin said cooly while pulling out a pen.

"Um, no thanks I'm here to ask you if you know Brittany Miller." She said backing up.

"Yeah she's over there, wait how'd you know my name?"

"Oh, my friend over there's your welcoming buddy."

"Why didn't he just come over and ask me?"

"Well I was trying to find Brittany, and he was to busy flirting with girls." Joelenne said.

"Oh well, your name please."

"Joelenne Yunker, bye." She said walking over to Brittany. Alvin walked over to his welcoming buddy.

"Are you my welcoming buddy?" He asked the only guy over with the girls.

"Depends, are you Alvin Seville?"

"In the blood." He said smoothly.

"Then yup I am, Connor Sheets, nice ta meet ya." He said holding out a hand then putting it up high and Alvin high-fived him.

"Well hi I'm Tana your teacher, so go ahead and talk." Tana said smiling.

"Wow Theo this'll be fun we get to talk!" Eleanor said happily. Then a girl and a guy walked over.

"Are you Eleanor and Theodore?" The guy said.

"Yeah hi!" Theodore said smiling.

"Yay, we're your welcoming buddies!" The girl said smiling back.

"I'm Nick Sheets and this is my girlfriend Cami Yunker." Nick said.

"Oh cool," Eleanor started to say but then the bell rang."Oh lunch want to come sit with me, my sisters, my brother, Theo, his brothers, and his sister?"

"Uh sure, if my sisters can come." Cami said.

"And my brothers." Nick added.

"Sure that'll be fun!" Theodore said and they all rushed to lunch.  
...

Okay I know I suck at life, and so do my stories. Yes I know nothing cool has happened but in the next chapter something will!

If I don't get more than 10 reviews I won't do another chapter. So I don't own anything but the story, and my OCs oh and I don't own Kaylee Seville. 


End file.
